


Silence

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that could be heard in the dark room were breathless moans and the rustle of sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Uh…have some smut? I’ve never written smut before, I apologize in advance.

The only thing that could be heard in the dark room were breathless moans and the rustle of sheets. Light from the full moon spilled onto the rumpled fabric through the cheap blinds, leaving streaks across the skin of the room’s occupants. Another breathless moan cut through the space, sounding louder than it truly was to the two men. Fingers were tangled in soft strands, one man needing the grip on reality as his head fell back, pleasure coursing through his every nerve. The other had made himself busy with causing the pleasure, his hand wrapped around a hard shaft, his lips and tongue teasing the leaking tip; he happily savored the flavor his lover gave him. 

Slowly, more was taken into his warm mouth, his one free hand caressing the expanse of skin along the other man’s stomach and chest, before returning to caress his hips, almost reverently. His teeth gently scraped along the underside of the shaft, earning himself the reward of another breathless moan, and the tightening of the fingers in his hair. His lover was already close; the teasing they had mutually experienced ensured that. He could feel the tension building in the other man’s body as his lips moved up and down the appendage, his hand stroking where his lips couldn’t reach. A soft moan of his name and the arching of the body beneath him was something he would never tire of, ever. 

His lover’s breath was coming in soft pants, now, and his body was starting to tremble, the effort of holding back the inevitable taking a toll on him. His hand ceased it’s gentle caress of his lover’s hip to move lower, gently manipulating the sack between his quivering thighs, aware of the pleasure it would bring his lover. And it didn’t fail him. A louder moan of his name was the reaction he had been hoping for, and was the one the received, which was easily rewarded by increased suction around the throbbing weight on his tongue. 

There wasn’t much time left, and he was quite aware of it, the moans increasing in time and volume, the trembling intensifying, and the taste he associated with his lover filling his senses. It was no surprise to hear his lover’s desperate warnings of the coming end; with a simple movement of taking as much as he could, he gave his lover the permission he needed. Cries broke the silence as his lover let himself go, one hand desperately gripping the sheets below, and the other still tangled in his hair, the grip firm. There was a warmth in his chest as he greedily took everything he was offered, pleased that his efforts had been rewarded once more.

He released his lover as he felt the muscles start to relax under him, moving up to watch as he came down from his high, his body glistening with sweat, his face flushed, his eyes closed in bliss. This was what made it all worthwhile; knowing he would be the only one to see this man like this. It was his honor. And when his lover’s lips met with his in the silence of the room, he knew that it was an honor he would graciously accept until the end of time.


End file.
